Percy Jackson one shots
by chaosjackson344
Summary: a bunch of different one shots of percy love stories
1. perthena story

**Hey ChaosClub! Sorry I didn't update in a while. I was busy with my tests and almost failed one. Well anyway i'm back! This is a bunch of one shots. None of them are connected and sometimes have lemons.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the story Rick Riordan does**

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting near the edge of Olympus and was contemplate on my life. Or what just happened in the last few minutes.

I was just made a god and was looking down at the world beneath me.

Flashback

I just came back from a mission and was carrying the ring Hephaestus made. I was walking down to the beach that me and Annabeth usually met.

"Hey stop that!" I heard a female voice giggle.

"Come on Annie, You know that you like it there" I heard a boy reply huskilly.

Oh no. I looked over and saw Jason and Annabeth touching and groping each other.

I felt the ground shake. They felt it and split apart instantly.

Annabeth gasped "P-p-p-Percy…! It's not what it looks like!" She shouted, desperate.

I looked at her with a cold stare and started to walk away slowly. Annabeth split from Jason's clutch as I threw the ring on the ground which she tripped on.

I ran away. The instant I was packing my things I felt something burn in my head. I quickly finished packing up and went to my mother's house.

I ran all the way to my apartment. I opened the door which for some reason had been unlocked.

I came in sword in hand and saw my mother along with Paul on the floor bleeding like crazy and their organs were on the floor. I looked around and saw a someone with a knife over them.

He lunged and threw the knife at me. I easily dodged it and saw it embeds itself in the wall.

I quickly kicked him down and started punching him in the sensitive parts.

Behind the neck, the bend of the elbow, the place where your heart is and finally his groin.

I heard him scream in agony as I grabbed the knife and started to stab him over and over again.

When I finally heard his screams echo away I looked down at a mass of organs and skin.

I left him alone as I gave my mom and paul a proper burial.

When I was done with all shrouds I felt a blur as I was teleported to Olympus.

I couldn't remember much but I felt myself being a god of waves, Betrayal, heartbreak, swordsmanship, and the 15th Olympian.

End of flashback

I was looking on as I heard a scream. I picked up riptide and started to run towards the noise.

I barged down the door and saw Athena on the bed gagged and bound.

I saw my dad continue to rape Athena. "Hey son!" He said cheery but I wasn't. "You can have the scraps when i'm done."

"What the fu#% dad!" I ran up to him and rammed my sword through his chest. I felt my dad smile with a mischievous hint on it.

I instantly ran over to Athena and undid her bounds. I felt her whisper "Thank you" Over and over in my ear again.

After she got dressed she explained on how it happend.

When she was done with the story she felt her stomach hurt along with her head.

"My oath." She whispered. "It's gone."

She broke out in a waterfall. I kept patting her back until she eventually stopped the tears.

"I'll find a way." I whispered into her ear "I'll make Lady Styx make another oath for you."

I stayed with her for the time she was recovering from the drug that my dad had put into her.

It turns out that the river Styx was so polluted that she couldn't punish people for breaking their oaths anymore.

That was a relief. I stayed with her for a few more days and we got a little more closer.

I knew that the other gods will come to try to do what my dad did.

Speaking of my dad our relationship with my dad eventually crumbled when I heard that he had hired out that mercenary to kill my mom so he could hit on with other women.

I eventually had to be a full time guardian when I saw that the other male gods especially the major gods trying to rape her.

I felt my feelings grow and grow bigger for Athena. We sometimes go around as mortals and check out some cool new buildings they were making. The one I liked the most was the Freedom tower made in the same spot that the twin towers were.

We also went to camp half blood and jupiter a few times. Most of the times she convinced me to make it up with Annabeth.

It was awkward when we came in and Annabeth run it to me.

We eventually cleared it up along with Piper and Jason.

After we apoligzed we went about our ways.

I felt like something needed to be done. I ran to Hephaestus and asked him for a ring.

The next day I felt it. She was reading a book when I interrupted her.

"Ahem" I said. I felt nervous but courageous at the same time.

She turned. I kneeled down.

"Will you marry me?" I said my voice almost cracking.

My heart raced as she stood up quieltly.

She walked over.

She picked me up and kissed me full on the lips.

"Yes Percy" she said quieltly into my ear. "Yes I will."

 **The End**

 **P.s I'll ship anything except gay and lesbian scenes. Just leave a review i'll read everything.**


	2. Pertemis story

**Guest 1: good Idea! I'll do it for the next one shot**

 **Artemis POV**

Running. That was all I did for the last few days. A few weeks ago we banished Perseus for a crime that he didn't commit. All the evidence his half brother had were words and a badly drawn picture.

Although this was enough to convince father to banish Perseus.

 **10000 years later…**

Life was the same, except from the 3rd titan war and we almost lost but we just made it.

We also heard from stories of demigods that there was this mysterious man by the name of "The unwanted" saving them. From this time on we were mostly searching for him.

That is until the 3rd giant war. 10 thousand years of sleep made Gaea restless. She gained back her powers and resurrected the giants and almost destroyed Olympus. Key word: _almost._

In order for the giants to not to storm Olympus was that father gave me away.

I disagreed and argued but only got me turned to a mortal. Right before they could grab me I jumped.

Off of Olympus.

When I finally fell and hit the ground I started running. I ignored the massive pain I had from jumping off of Olympus. I could hear my father's voice bellowing to send bounty hunters for me.

I looked around every now and then and only saw signs of my reward.

 **4 months later**

4 months had passed. Now? I always wore a mask and lived on the streets, collecting money and trying to find good places to sleep.

I mainly was huddled in a blanket and sat on a wall with a small hat for donations. I barely made it through the first winter.

When I went to the last spot my hunters were settled in I only saw dead bodies. I buried my sisters with a low profile. I burned their shrouds and went on.

This was another night in new york city. I was huddled in a corner with a small fire in a barrel as someone walked by.

That someone was conveniently was a bounty hunter that father- no ZEUS sent.

I tried to hide my face but he noticed me.

He pulled out a piece of paper and glanced at it than at me.

He smiled and grabbed my wrist and tied me up. I tried punching him but right before my fist could connect with his face my arms were in the ropes. _How did he do that?_ I wondered.

All of that happened in less than a fraction of a second. I tried to kick him but only succeeded on him tying up my legs to my chest.

I saw the bounty hunter walk towards the empire state building. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst to happen when I got up there.

All of a sudden I was dropped and heard a scream.

I squeezed my eyes tighter.

I heard a quick _shing!_ Then my arms could feel again.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the person that saved me was opening a portal.

He picked me up gently. Too tired to fight back I just stayed there. I could tell that he was a man but his warmth made me stay.

I felt him go into the portal and my body fly millions of miles. Maybe.

I squeezed my eyes tight again and stayed in a rigid position until I felt the man put me down.

I felt something on my face. I could breathe better than I ever did before.

I felt him put me down and remove the mask. I peeked over and saw the man removing his cloak. I saw that he had black hair and when he turned around…

Oh gods…

It was Percy!

"Percy?" I asked.

"Lady Artemis" he bowed.

"Where were you for the last few months? The giants and Gaea took Olympus! Now here I am mortal, being hunted and on…" I paused.

I looked around and mostly saw the emptiness of space. I slowly stood up and walked to the glass that was separating me from the outside.

That's when I found out what outside was.

The ground was mainly gray. I saw stars beyond our planet that I had never seen before.

I was on... My chariot? Well, it definitely didn't look like my chariot but still. I had a different view than from my normal place in the sky.

"How…" I stuttered out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Long story" Percy said.

"Tell me about it" I said taking a seat.

 **Summary of Percy's story, percy gets captured, thrown to tartarus, killed monsters, gained powers randomly, came back to the mortal world, and because the legend.**

After he told his story I was in shock. I had a million questions. Perseus reluctantly answered them.

After I told him my story we lived together for a long time.

We made a new group called the Moon Legends. After a millena passed our group was stronger than any other hunting group I used to have.

In that time we were planning on trying to save Olympus from the giants. In our absence Olympus was weakening.

We gathered all of the Moon Legends and let Percy portal us to earth in front of the empire state building.

I saw that the humans had advanced their technology. Now there were security everywhere, robots everywhere, and everything was white.

Perseus used the mist to cover us up like we were school children and we were on a field trip.

Perseus made a duplicate of the card to Olympus and one by one we got all the way up to Olympus.

The city was now more dull. When I looked across the area we saw cages everywhere.

Percy hid us and slowly creeped to the throne room. When I looked I saw that all the giants had taken their places on the thrones and Gaea was the ruler now.

She had a whip in her hand and was yelling at the Olympians to retrieve me and work harder.

" _Hey"_ Percy mind messaged me. " _Sneak attack the giants then fight Gaea"_

I mind messaged the Moon Legends and we got ready.

" _3"_ he counted down. " _2, 1"_

The knives slashed through the giants necks like a hot knife through butter. I jumped over making sure my hood was still on and released all the Olympians from their cages.

I felt a blast behind me when the last lock broke. It was Gaea. She had stood up and shot a beam at Perseus. His shield deflected it but it still did damage.

The Moon Legends were firing volley after volley of arrows and it was slowing down Gaea.

I was creeping up behind Gaea when she turned around and slashed at me with her earth claws.

My vision started to blur and turn red. The last thing I remembered was a big explosion before blacking out.

 _Timeskip_

When I finally came to, I had a huge headache. The only few things I remembered was that we had saved the Olympians.

I looked around and saw gold everywhere. _My brother's place_ I thought.

I got up and changed into my normal clothes. I found myself walking in a futuristic Olympus.

I saw blinking screens on the time and maps of the mortal world. I looked over and saw that there were robots everywhere. It has felt like a eternity since I got knocked out. I looked at the date.

January 12th 12219. The last date I remembered was 12019. I was asleep for 200 years!?

I quickly rushed to Percy's room and he was just sitting there looking out the window into a future mortal world.

"Percy?" I whispered.

Percy's head whipped around and saw me. "Artemis." He said slowly.

We took slow steps towards each other.

We kissed, Lips fully.

The happiest day was here.

 **The end**

 **So hey ChaosClub! Sorry I took a while to upload, I had tests I had to study.**

 **So Anyway i'm Back! Sorry I ended my previous 2 stories but my intrest started dropping as I was reading different types of stories. Well CYA later ChaosClub!**


	3. Ending of Percy Jackson chased by girls

**Hey ChaosClub! I know that I have been gone for a while. Well I did see that people didn't like how i ended Percy Jackson chased by girls. Well I guess. Well anyway let's try to clean up my loose end that I left you guys with.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Percy POV**

It has been a while since my incident. I still kept myself in my room and was planning on staying there forever. I threw away everything that I had and lived with bare walls and floors. It haven't eaten in ages. I knew I wouldn't die but I could still feel pain.

There was only one light that illuminated the concrete room. You might be asking why I did this.

The oracle told me to throw away everything and live a simple life and that might just get me past what I have been avoiding.

Well, You should know by now.

That was a millenia ago. The humans have became a intergalactic civilization now from what I see in my mind. Hope you're doing well.

I have heard many knocks on my door but I ignored them. It was probably one of my suitors.

Soon my place on Olympus slowly faded away. No one came to my room. I felt that there had been a marble wall built over my door.

My physic skills have improved in my time. I have meditated for almost the current of the time I was in here.

I got up. My millenia of meditation. My body could barley move. I still have a little bit of energy left. I smashed my door.

Well, I was right. There was a marble wall after the door. I smashed that.

The light was blinding. Well because it was blinding. I sensed the world around me and...

 _click_

The light was gone.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw what was future Olympus.

It was floating among the stars that I didn't know at all.

Everything was high tech. Robots were everywhere. I looked down and small robots were attempting to clean my feet.

I brushed them off and they went to someone else.

I walked around gazing at the advancements that huamanity had made.

There were screens everywhere with messages on them. I ignored them and focused on my true destination.

The throne room.

I surveyed the halls and screens and more screens

When I turned a corner I suddenly hear voices.

"- a thousand years later, he still lives in our minds."

There was the burning of something.

I crept silently around the corner.

I saw most of the gods and goddesses huddled around a flame.

All of the gods were there. Or at least all I rembemberd. The origianal 12 were there and I saw different gods.

I knocked on the arch that was there.

The gods all turned around.

"WHO DARES TO INTURRUPT US!" I heard Zeus say.

I smiled. They don't recognize me anymore.

"Hello Uncle." I said. "Do you still remember me?"

He walked up to me with his lighting bolt. He looked me in the eye. I felt his eyes pierce me down to my soul.

He blinked and looked confused and did it again.

His face brightened up.

"percy?"

I smiled and nodded.

He came and hugged me.

"where did you go?" he asked.

the rest of the gods including the new ones came up.

"Who is that?" said one of the new gods.

"he's come back" Zeus whispered.

 **"What the F* &K!" **I heard and then I was tackled to the ground.

"Thaila! Stop!" I yelled and pushed her back.

"Where have you been?"

"I snorted and said "In my room, look at the hole"

She ran in a random direction and left.

After catching up with everyone and learning about the new gods it became clear that the oracle was right. Nobody gave me a second glance.

My curse has finially been lifted.

I became a god again and ascended to a throne on Mount Olympus.

I had been the god of endurance and morals. I had watched the humans past the end of the universe. Multiple universes and gods came and went.

Now the time may have come to go. With the rest of the gods and join them.

Goodbye, humans.


End file.
